Broken Glass
by BloodiedReaper
Summary: Sebastian and Grell have killed a witch, and they are now happily together... somewhat. Sequel to Look in the Mirror Rating may change


Hello darlings! Here is the sequel to Look In the Mirror :) Hope you enjoy

* * *

Several months had passed since the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis and the redheaded reaper Grell Sutcliff battled the witch Morgana. During the case, Sebastian had realized his feelings for the other man and had kissed him in front of his master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The young lord did not take kindly to having to watch his butler "become contaminated," as he had put it, with Grell's "disease." What that disease is, exactly, no one but Ciel knew what it was.

He had reluctantly allowed for the pair to see each other whenever Sebastian was finished with his work for the day as long as the flamboyant reaper did not wake him up or disturb any guests. It angered him to see the pair together, so he made his orders precise when allowing this. "If I see that idiot anywhere near my mansion, I will order you to kill him, Sebastian. The same will happen if he disturbs me or any guests in any way. If he breaks something, I expect it to be replaced by the morning before I wake up. I order you to make it so I and any guests I may have never see, hear, or suspect of his existance."

The pair had eagerly accepted the task, Grell especially. "It makes it even more exciting, the threat of you killing me," he had purred to the raven-haired man one evening.

Sebastian knew better than to rush through his chores to see his redhead. It would anger his master and possible hinder his work. He spent the same amount of time doing everything, but he gave the three other Phantomhive servants room to do some of their jobs. The trio learned quickly that if they mess up badly they will be punished severely, even if they didn't know what exactly made Sebastian more furious than usual when they did so.

Now, it is night. the master is asleep in his chambers and so are the idiotic trio with whom Sebastian worked. All of his work for the day had been finished in a timely manner and, with it being only eleven, he had at least four hours before he had to start getting ready for the next day. He was in his room, petting his kitten he had hidden from the young master. His uniform was off and he wore only his black pants and his white button-up shirt and tie. Not even his gloves were on, as Grell disliked the feel of them.

His window swung open then, and a giggling redhead jumped in. "Hello, my darling!" He sang, throwing himself onto Sebastian's bed.

"Hush!" Sebastian replied. "You know that the young master dislikes hearing you."

"But you like hearing me," Grell smirked, leaning towards him suggestively.

Instead of gracing that comment with an answer, Sebastian kissed other other's forehead. "I knew it!" Grell gasped.

"Knew what?"

"That you do like hearing me scream! You sadist!" The redhead attempted to pout, but his grin ruined it.

Sebastian was still uncertain about the relationship. He was curious to see if he really had feelings for the reaper, or if they were remnants of the spell the witch had placed upon him. It was because of this that he refused to go much further than kissing, frustrating Grell behind words. Not that he knew the real reason for Sebastian's sudden desire for celibacy.

"Do you even love me at all, Bassy?" Grell moaned, stretching out across the demon's lap and unknowingly commenting on his current train of thought.

"What?" Sebastian asked, startled.

"I asked you if you loved me. You know that I love you, but I'm not sure if you feel the same way," he said seriously.

This was different, his reaper never asked him such questions. He would rather flirt and stare at him than have a normal, thought-provoking conversation. Sebastian did not know how to answer him. Thr truth would probably be best. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the redhead's sadness and possible violence.

"I do not know, Grell. I have wondered for some time now whether or not the feelings I have towards you are just remaining parts of the witch's spell."

Grell blinked, not expecting that answer at all. Confusion hit him first, then disbelief, depression, and finally anger. Sebastian watched these emotions flicker behind the reaper's green and yellow eyes, and withdrew from his embrace gently, anticipating that Grell might hit him.

There was a flash of red and a crash, and Sebastian regretted his choice of words. The reaper had not even yelled, choosing to jump out the window instead. Watching from the window, Sebastian saw Grell run for a bit until he reached the forest before vanishing, presumably returning to the reaper realm.

He regretted what he had said. This feeling was new, but then again, so were most of the things he felt around the other man. With a sigh, Sebastian reclined on his bed. He knew that Grell would return soon, if not, then the demonic butler might just have to go look for him. He closed his eyes for what felt for a few moments, but was startled awake by a pair of hands stroking his cheek and lips being pressed to his forehead. "Wake up, my love," a high-pitched voice that was as gently as the hands on his face whispered to him.

"Demons don't need sleep," the voice continued. "Did something upset you so much you needed it?"

"Grell..." Sebastian murmured, still half-asleep.

"If you want, I can be Grell for you."

He nodded and half-opened his eyes, seeing a bits of red and green before they closed again. The lips moved from his forehead to his own mouth and he responded automatically, breathing in the scent of his reaper suddenly. He felt sharp teeth brush his lips and a heat flushed through his body. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the person and sighed into the kiss, pulling the other closer to him.

The lips left his for a moment, trailing down to press against his neck and collarbone, the hands pulling open the demon's shirt. Sebastian felt them trail down his stomach and he moaned, his eyes still closed. "Remember," the voice whispered. "Your young master doesn't want to hear us."

"Come here," Sebastian called, his voice rough.

When he sensed his reaper up by his head, he reached out and grabbed a thin, delicate-feeling hand and kissed it before continuing. "I'm sorry. I love you. Demons aren't supposed to feel love, I've told you this. That's why I didn't know how to react and why I wasn't sure if it was real. I love you, I want you."

"Really?" The voice purred, sharp teeth nipped his neck and Sebastian knew that they had drawn blood when a tongue lapped at the bitemark with smooth, gently strokes. It felt almost like a cat and the thought made him smile.

"Really," he promised.

Grell climbed on top of Sebastian, grinning wildly. "If you want me, as you say, then I apologize for making you wait. The sun is almost up and I cannot stay here after then. Goodbye, Sebastian."

The weight on his body disappeared, and as soon as it did his eyes flew open. Grell was no where to be seen, and Sebastian growled in frustration.

Now he had to start the day and work for that brat until night fell again. When it did, he would make the redheaded reaper his.


End file.
